Fate
|aff =*Time-Space Administration Bureau *Confederacy of Independent Systems **CIS Armed Forces |Height =1.90 meters |Cybernetics = |Home World = Mid-Childa |Died =19 BBY, Grievous' Time-Warp Ship but resurrected by Grievous |Gender =Female |Name =Fate Testarossa-Sheelal |Rank =*1st Captain in the Bureau *Commander in CIS Armed Forces *Grievous's girlfriend *Grievous's daughter |Caption = |Eye color =Red |Hair Color =Blonde |altimage = |altcaption =Fate protecting Grievous |Status =Alive |Born = 56 BBY |Skin Color =White}} Fate Testarossa, known as Commander Testarossa to the Battle Droids, is and now known as Fate Testarossa-Sheelal due to her her older sister forcing her mother to marry a hero named Grievous, is Nanoha Takamachi's rival, and later best friend and partner. She and Nanoha first clashed during the Jewel Seed Incident on Earth, where Fate was trying to collect the Jewel Seeds for her abusive mother, Precia Testarossa. Defeated by Nanoha and abandoned by her mother, Fate becomes a member of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, where she solved numerous cases on her home planet of Mid-Childa. She also formed a romantic relationship with Nanoha as they later took in their daughter, Vivio Takamachi. Not long after wrapping up the Scaglietti Incident, Fate was involved in the deadly Clone Wars. Here, she serves as a Commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who became allies with the TSAB. When seeing the chance took kill the heroic Head of State Grievous, she used a friend of hers named Ford, as a secret Galactic Republic weapon to kill the General. Though, Grievous defended himself and accidently killed Ford. Fate tried to kill Grievous which led to the Separatist Droid Army to attack her. After taht, Grievous left Mid-Childa an later came back to rescue them since the Republic was enslaving Mid-Childa. After a while, Grievous promised that he would return to her, but after the 3rd Battle of Geonosis, he didn't return due to the war the Jedi of evil started, so Fate, Nanoha and her friends returned to Mid-Childa to continue their work for the Bureau. She returned later in 19 BBY in order to use Grievous in the relationship with but was stolen by Farkle Minkus, who had fallen in love with her. After escaping from Farkle, she once again tried to come back to Grievous to use him, but instead ended up being caught in a in a love pentagon with him and four other girls. She was killed by the evil Decepticon Bruticus during an battle on Grievous' Time-Warp Ship, but was resurrected by the general himself. After that, Vivio told Grievous and the CIS the truth that Nanoha and Fate were dating, making Grievous's heart break and Fate was mad at Vivio for telling the truth. Personality, Appearance, and Powers Personality Fate is a very serious and strong-willed person. At first, she was rather cold to Nanoha, but starts to show her kind and protective side after realizing how much Nanoha has reached out to her. Learning of her own origins has led her to question herself, and at times wonder about her own worth, but after seeing Alicia in the Book Of Darkness, she has come to see herself as her own person. She is especially driven to solve incidents similar to the one that happened with her mother, and ensure that other children do not have to suffer like she did. Fate tends to worry about others fairly often, especially Nanoha in wake of the incident in which she was nearly crippled. As a result, she is more permissive and protective as a friend than Nanoha. 's comment.]] Despite her toughness, she is shown to be very shy at times, often blushing several times in the Clone Wars. She also used Grievous as a tool to gain her trust in the Confederacy and get away with crap the Confederacy wouldn't tolorate. The General loves her and she despises him since she is dating Nanoha, her former enemy. She also can't stand Farkle Minkus's weird attraction to her and she doesn't return his feelings. Even though Fate is seen by many as a sensible person, she isn't perfect. She attempted to keep her cool in the the love trouble, but found that dealing with Maya Hart was not easy, especially since she attempted to kill her several times. Fate has had lost her temper on several occasions; the Duel in the Outskirts started because when Grievous had accidentely killed her secret weapon, Ford of the evil Galactic Republic, she viciously attacked him. She also temporarily fell to a dangerous fit of jealous and possessive rage due to not wanting Maya Hart to go out with Grievous; once Nanoha made her realize what she was doing was wrong since they were still dating, she "apologized" for her behavior towards them. She also faces a lot of hate from the droids due to her using their General as a tool. Appearance Fate has long, blonde hair and deep red eyes. She tends to dress in a lot of black and yellow, mixed in with a few reds, which also forms the patterns of her Barrier Jacket. She is tall, and is at least a few inches taller than Nanoha, and is a little shorter than the average B1 Battle Droid. Powers .]] Fate's magical abilities developed at an astonishing rate, according to Linith. Thanks to her lightning-type Mana Conversion Affinity, she learned electricity-based attacks faster than other magical types, something that her mother Presea also specialized in. At the age of seven, she had already mastered several abilities to the point of not requiring the incantations. Behind her tutor Linith's back, she also studied how to create and handle familiar. Her command phrase for her shooting abilities is "Fire!" Fate specializes in mid-range and melee attacks, preferring speed to power and endurance. This was a result of the training that her mother demanded, which sacrificed the flexibility of a wide range of abilities for raw speed. Fate is widely considered to be the fastest character in the Nanoha universe and is able to keep up with anyone without any speed-enhancing spells (which would make her even faster). After the events in Nanoha, she trains with Chrono Harlaown to address the gaps in her initial training. Fate is an expert in aerial combat, on par with (if not better than) Nanoha herself. Barrier Jacket Fate's Barrier Jacket is mostly black. When she was younger, she wore a black swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and maroon belts. She also wore a black cape with red lining on the inside. After Bardiche is upgraded to Bardiche Assault, she gained a few new forms, such as the Lightning Form, which gave her more protective armor, and Sonic Form, which greatly changed her costume to more athletic looking gear, and sacrificed protection for greater speed. When she got older, her Barrier Jacket changed again: her current form is the Impulse Form, which resembles more of an office suit, complete with a coat and a white cloak. She still wears the metal shoes and the silver gauntlet that she wore in the Lightning Form. Her second form is Sonic Drive, which is the completed version of the old Sonic Form. Here, it's similar to the old costume, but it doesn't have the shorts. Fate's offensive powers and speed increase drastically in this form. |-|Grievous Meets World= History |-|Testarossa-Sheelal Family Shorts= History Family Matters Not long after saving General Grievous from the hands of the evil Palpatine, Fate's mother, Precia Testarossa, attempted to renew her relationship with her daughter Alicia Testarossa, although she still continued to hurt Fate. This continued abuse led to some trouble with the Separatists, particularly Grievous, who she was not fond of despite having saved his life. Behind his back, Precia continued to favor Alicia while treating Fate horribly. During this time, Lucas Friar told General Grievous that Maya Hart, who had fallen in love with Grievous, had broken up with him and was only toying with his emotions. Unbeknownst to any of the Separatists, this was a bold-faced lie; Lucas had in reality forced Maya to be with him after breaking up with Riley after learning that she'd lied to him the whole time. Grievous became heartbroken and upset at this, and Droop-a-Long Coyote and Ricochet Rabbit tried to comfort him, but to no avail. Fate, although she was still in love with General Grievous, didn't want to come in between him and another love again, although she was slightly jealous of Signum, who not only started spending time with the Kaleesh general, but also tended to his wounds from the previous battles. Upon learning that Signum had a crush on General Grievous, Alicia attempted to get her mother to go out with the Kaleesh warlord in hopes of gaining a dad. Neither Precia nor Grievous were fond of this idea, as they didn't like each other. Fate attempted to warn Alicia against the idea, but Alicia told the Battle Droids anyway; those who didn't know of Signum's soft spot for Grievous went with Alicia to help get Precia and Grievous together. Rarity even got an engagement ring ready for Precia, and when Grievous and Precia met, she presented the ring to Precia as a gift from Grievous, making them officially engaged. The next day, Precia and Grievous were married, much to Precia's and Fate's annoyance. Later, when Precia demanded to know what happened, Fate was blamed for the problem and was whipped for it. Alicia mocked her later, and Fate was angry at her sister for what she did, but she couldn't do anything as her mother would kill her if she laid a hand on Alicia. To Fate's horror, Alicia placed a basketball under her mother's Barrier Jacket in order to make her look pregnant. This led to a lot of jokes from the droids and a freak out from Grievous. When Precia demanded to know what was going on, Alicia once again blamed it on Fate. Furious, Precia beat Fate with her whip until she was forced to stop by Super's Battle. Later, Precia learned that her "baby bump" was really nothing more than a basketball. She prepared to go out and expose the whole "wedding" as a sham and a set up, but before she could, Alicia snuck up behind her and knocked her out. She then gave her mother a potion that made her mother appear to be pregnant, and when Precia woke up and discovered what happened, she once again caused Grievous to freak out. She demanded to know what was going on, and Alicia said that Fate not only knocked her out but gave her the potion to make her look pregnant. Fate attempted to plead with her mother to hear her, but Precia once again beat Fate and then grounded her for a year for what she "did". She attempted to find a way to get rid of the potion, only to discover at that moment that the potion wasn't just a cheap trick--it had actually made her pregnant for real, and she soon went into labor. The droids scrambled to get her to a hospital, where Grievous was nervously pacing around and freaking out. Precia, with the help of Dr. Mario, soon gave birth to a baby girl, Sonata Testarossa-Sheelal, who was half-Kaleesh and half-human. After having Sonata, Precia called in Alicia and Fate to see their new sister. She told Fate that she was still grounded for what she "did" earlier that day. Later, she learned that her mother was planning to stay with Grievous in order to take care of their new sister and that Alicia hadn't told the truth to her mother, which only served to make her upset and angry with her sister. Days later, the Testarossa-Sheelal family went home and decided to go to the store. Precia was shopping for food when Alicia came up, saying that Fate wanted a Nintendo 3DS. Fate tried to tell her mother that she didn't want it, but Precia made her put it back. When they went to the register to pay for the food, the bill was $397.42. Enraged, Precia demanded to know what was in the grocery cart for it to come to that amount, and the OOM Pilot Droid cashier told her that there was a 3DS inside it. Believing that Fate had tried to pull a fast one on her by making her buy the system, Precia beat Fate right there in the store. She then tried to get her husband to do the same thing, but he refused due to his compassionate nature. Angry, Precia told him that they'd talk when they got home and paid for the groceries and went home. In the car, Precia began to grill Grievous about his compassionate nature and told him that if he ever wanted to be a good father, he had to get more strict about disciplining his children. Grievous argued that he didn't want to cause his kids more pain than necessary, and that he hated causing pain to others. Precia was about to call him out on that again, but it was then that a clone officer pulled them over. He told them that the reason they were getting pulled over was because a 3DS had been stolen from the store. Out of nowhere, Alicia pulled the 3DS out of Fate's jacket and asked her mother if it was the one that had been stolen. That proved to be the last straw for Precia; she dragged Fate out of the car and beat her mercilessly out on the road, and passersby watching from outside thought it was hilarious. After that, she grounded Fate for two years and told Grievous that he had to beat Fate as well. Grievous didn't want to, but Precia told him to do it when he got home. Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe Category:Villians Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Confederacy Members Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes